


Birthday Surprise

by Peppsta



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, No Angst, None - Freeform, Ok maybe there is a little bit of angst, Team as Family, Tumblr Prompt, a shocker when looking at me tbh, and they have one, blink and you will miss it, but this is just some good old buir plo koon, wolfpack needs a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppsta/pseuds/Peppsta
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Wolffe and the wolfpack trying to sneakily get the supplies for a party, after finding out that Plo's birthday is coming up in two weeks.
Relationships: Plo Koon & CC-3636 | Wolffe, Plo Koon & Wolfpack
Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908424
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	Birthday Surprise

„Be quiet, Sinker!“ A voiced hissed in the darkness. There was a rumbling sound and then silence. 

“If they’ll hear us, we are screwed!” Another voice yelled, until a slapping sound on metal stopped the sounds.

“Both of you need to be quiet! We just need to get those things and move out!” A third voice whispered.

*A few days later*

“Do you have it?” Sinker walked over to Boost and clapped him onto his shoulder. Both were standing on a landing platform, waiting for General Plo Koon and Commander Wolffe to return. They had planned this surprise for a few days now and it needed to be perfect. 

They had searched every corner of star ship they were stationed on. It hadn’t been easy to find supplies for a birthday celebration on a war ship. Still, they had found everything they thought they needed.

*Flashback*

Wolffe quickly walked into their direction, arms full of baking supplies. Bowls, flour, sugar, eggs, sprinkles, a whisk and more supplies were brought to Boost and Sinker, who tried to cover to their commander without raising suspicion, even though it all looked very ominous. 

“Did you get everything?” Boost asked, looking at the various things spread out on one of the beds in their barrack. 

“I think so. I couldn’t find a whisk for dear life but Cody helped me find one.” Wolffe answered. “Now we only need to find out how to do this right.” He waved at the supplies with a helpless face. They were clones, soldiers who fought in wars and were ruthless killers. *This* wasn’t something they had been trained in, kriff this wasn’t anything they had imagined themselves doing. 

Yesterday, they had been informed that General Plo Koon’s birthday was coming up. No one really knew how old he was going to be but the Wolfpack had decided to surprise their general with a small party and a cake. At first, they were hesitant but quickly gained the support of the clones from other garrisons. They all worked together and now they had enough supplies to bake a cake. Sinker had insisted on baking the cake themselves and not buying it, like Boost had suggested.

How hard could it be?

*Flashback end*

It had been hard. Well, harder than expected. They dough always flew out of the bowl when they mixed it and the cake became a lot darker than it should have been but in the end Wolffe had covered it with colourful sprinkles and it didn’t look *that* bad. 

The two clones saw their commander and their general walk out of the ship together, the claws of the general rested softly on Wolffe’s back and they were submerged in a deep conversation. Wolffe threw his bothers a look, which lead the two to walk into their direction. The cake had been put in a brown box, the only kind of container they found, which was made out of something other than some sort of metal. They found some ropes which they bound around it, trying to make it look less than a packet and more than a present. 

The card, which the three clones had written for their general, was neatly placed under the ropes. They could have used a simple datapad but it didn’t seem personal enough, so they bought pen and paper on a planet they had visited. The paper was dark grey and the pen had been filled with black ink, so it was hard to read. The untrained writing hand of Wolffe had made it even more illegible but they had tried their best and they hoped their general would appreciate the effort.

“Good morning, general!” Boost and Sinker saluted the general and nodded at Commander Wolffe when they finally reached them. All three of them were quiet nervous, none of them had every done anything like this for a jedi before. 

“Good morning. How has your day been going this far?” Plo Koon asked and folded his hands neatly in front of him. 

“Great, sir. Uhm… we kind of have a surprise for you.” Booster said and held out the box to pass it over to the jedi.

“A surprise?” The Kel Dor asked and looked the at commander on his right, who had his hands crossed behind his back.

“Yes general. We have been informed that today is your birthday and decided to get you something.” Wolffe explained and pointed at the box. “It’s not much but it’s all we could manage on the short notice.”

Boost and Sinker nodded in agreement. All three clones held their breath when the general gently took the card. He opened it and started to read. They caught each other’s nervous eyes. Wolffe fidgeted with the helmet in his hands, Boost stared at his fingernails and Sink scratched his head. 

It seemed like Plo Koon had finished reading it and wordlessly opened the box. He never looked at them once, which made them even more nervous. Had they overstepped their boundarie? They knew that no clone had ever done this for their jedi but it seemed like the Wolfpack had a special relationship with the Kel Dor. Had they misinterpreted the signs?

“Have you done this all by yourselves?” The jedi asked after he saw the cake in the box. 

The clones nodded and at that moment it felt like a stupid decision to bake a cake for their general. Their relationship was clearly work based and they hoped Plo Koon wasn’t too upset because they stepped out of line. 

The confused face of the jedi general turned into a joyous one and he reached out with his arms. No one really knew what to do, until he stepped up closer to the clones and pressed their heads together. Plo Koon had his hands buried in the hair of Wolffe and Sinker and they all pressed their foreheads together. 

“We know it’s not perfect. We don’t even know if the cake tastes good.” Sinker chuckled to hide his worries and tried to explain himself. “It’s not like we ever cooked a cake before.” He joked.

“I’m sure it will taste wonderful!” Plo Koon’s eyes were soft and maybe there were even some tears in them. Of course, no one mentioned it in front of the general. 

“I don’t know what I have done to deserve boys like you. You really make me proud and I wouldn’t exchange you for anything in this universe. I hope you all know this.”

It would be a lie to say that there were no tears shed this day but those tears were not out of sadness but out of glee, laughter and happiness. General Plo Koon had never received a better birthday present and proudly told various jedi about it the following days. The entirety of the Wolfpack had to give Plo Koon the dates of their birth so he could remember it and plan birthday celebrations and presents. At the end of the day, the 104th and Plo Koon could be found in the barracks of the Wolfpack, covered in blankets and empty plates.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked it you can request more prompts on my tumblr @peppsta :D


End file.
